A joke to kill some time
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Somewhere far in the future, two girls come up with an idea for a joke.


A JOKE TO KILL SOME TIME ****

A JOKE TO KILL SOME TIME.

A Daria fanfic by Wouter Jaegers

Somewhere far in the future. 

"I hope you realize that we are playing with fire J-ayne." D'arhi-a spoke to her best friend as the tow of them were making their way to the history classroom of their intergalactic high school. "If they figure it out, our keesters will be for the principal."

"Don't worry, these instant machinery will provide convincing results." J-ayne spoke confidently while brandishing a suitcase. "They will never know, just imagine that we will be handling our own joke on this class."

"And since the first practical time machine was conceived in the late 21'th century it will take them at least 30 000 years before they figure it out." D'arhi-a smiled. "If only I could see the faces of all those people who will be wondering how on earth the people of that time would have had the technique to build it."

"And by the time they have figured us out, it will be too late for our superiors to punish us since our handy works will be considered valuable." J-ayne added. "Okay then, here's the time machine, where should we start?"

"Let's start in… say 50 000 BC."

"Okay, you tell it."

A bright flash and both girls suddenly found themselves in a jungle like wasteland. 

"Okay then, here we are." D'arhi-a looked around. "Where shall we start?"

"Let's go to the place where the stars in the belt of Orion line up." J'ayne suggested. "If we mark the exact locations and then build something on those spots 20 000 years later it will sure add to the joke."

"Wouldn't that be overkill?" D'arhi-a spoke while flying off with her best friend.

"Hey a joke can only succeed when you prepare it well." J-ayne smiled "Think of the faces of the scientists who will wonder how those cave men knew how the stars were lined up 20 000 before the structures were build?"

"I hope you realize that those 'cave men' will walk away with all the credit."

"A small price, my friend, a small price."

After reaching their destination, the two girls set up their equipment and went to work.

"Okay I have downloaded the pin-point location of the stars into my visor J-ayne. All we have to do is put up some sort of a mark so we can find the location again when we hop forward in time." D'arhi-a spoke while looking around.

"I guess that this rock will do just perfectly." J-ayne replied while pointing to one gigantic rock. "My automatic sculpting machine will turn it into a beautiful lion sculpture."

A few minutes past.

"Done, although corrosion will take it's toll on the sculpture, it should be easy to find the location again." J-ayne spoke proudly while admiring the lion which had surfaced from the rock."

"Our mark itself will also present the historians of the upcoming centuries with enough mysteries to solve." D'arhi-a smiled. 

"Okay then let's go to the future."

Again a bright flash and the girls found themselves 20 000 years later. When finding their mark they noted how the environment had changed, Jungle had made place for desert and the lion was heavily corroded.

"Okay let's get to work, D'arhi-a you will go off to what will eventually be south America and build the alternative ones while I will build the others here and will shape up the lion sculpture." J-ayne spoke while handing her friend some pocket machinery before she flew off.

Several hours went by before the girls met up again.

"Boy that took some immense effort to build them convincing enough." D'arhi-a puffed while preparing herself for the journey back. "The locals however were really nice, they saw me as a goddess and the structures they saw as heavenly gifts."

"The locals over here were the same way, they even introduced me to their king." J-ayne smiled. "He wasn't that bad, he was pretty cute actually so I carved out his likeness on the head of the lion. I then told them that the structures were meant to bury their kings in."

"Okay, let's head back home, if we hurry they will never knew that we used the time machine."

And with a last flash the two disappeared.

Lawndale Highschool several thousands of years later. 

"It's uncanny how they did it Daria, build in line with the stars in the belt of Orion as they stood 20 000 years before they were actually build, and both in Egypt and central America, using the method of PI." Jane spoke to her friend while leafing though a book about the Pyramids. 

"Well one thing is for sure Jane." Daria replied while leafing through the details. "The people who build them make one really big statement."

"Which is?"

"The statement they are making is that the weren't stupid when constructing them."

The end.


End file.
